


The Agreement

by Marf_Redux



Series: Transformation a Post Season 6 Alternate Reality [34]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fictional politics, Kuron is Ryou (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 17:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: Earth and the Voltron Coalition have reached an agreement





	The Agreement

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned in case you don't want to read fics that disable them.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.

The Agreement

She glanced around the gathered Paladins and Ryou and wondered how they were going to take the news she had to share with them. “Your world’s government and the Coalition have reached an agreement finally that will allow things to move forward.”

“Forgive me Princess,” Ryou said speaking up, “but I’m not exactly sure what the disagreement has been about.” He glanced at Lance, “Lance has filled me in on some of it but I’m not sure I understand the whole picture.”

She wasn’t surprised he was off world until recently and as much as she loved Lance getting details right wasn’t always his strong suit. “It boiled down to the Earth Government wanted to keep Earth independent while the coalition wanted them to join and both sides wanting the Galra assets seized when Earth was liberated.” Ryou nodded following along, “In the end neither side has gotten what they wanted but have reached a deal that for now at least will allow things to proceed.”

“So exactly how will things proceed,” Pidge asked looking up from a tablet where she was working on some project for her father. “I mean I know dad wanted us to completely join the Coaltion but last time we talked he said it didn’t look likely.”

“Earth will remain independent but with a treaty of mutual cooperation for at least the next four of your years,” She said seeing them start. “At which point it will be put to a planet wide vote and your people will decide rather to fully join the coalition or for Earth to go its own way.” The coalition had decided that they would stand or fall together so independent worlds would either have to join or go their own way. Of course if the situation was more stable in four years the Coaliton might come around to simply having alliances of mutual cooperation as the norm. She privately hoped they would but that was a matter for future debate.

“What about the resources seized from Morvok,” Shiro said calmly. It was good to see him healthy again after that severe illness brought on by a flu his new hybrid immune system was not prepared for. “I mean what happens to that ship dock and the other manufacturing facilities?”

She brought up an image of the mobile ship dock the item that had been the source of most of the contention. “The mobile ship dock and the other factories will remain under Earth’s control though experts from the coalition will be allowed to examine them completely.” It was the best compromise because one ship dock no matter how useful wouldn’t turn the tide in the war but the design adapted and streamlined by the Olkari could give the Coaltion the necessary manufacturing capacity to actually compete with the remaining Galra forces. “The smaller craft and mobile defense platforms will also remain under Earth control to serve as the back bone of planetary defense.” She then brought up images of the capital ships. “The capital ships however will remain here temporary until new Earth based capital ships are manufactured and then they will be turned over to the coalition.”

“It sounds like Earth came out ahead in this deal,” Lance said giving a whistle. “I mean they got nearly everything they were asking for.” She saw most of the other paladins nodding their heads. “I mean I’m surprised the coalition went for this.”

“They largely made this deal because of you Paladins,” she said honestly. “They cannot forget that this is the world that birthed you.” She could tell that made them uncomfortable. “And do not be deceived the coalition is not completely losing Earth has no say in coalition government and while there is a deal to share technologies the coalition decides what technologies and when to share them.” She then glanced at Keith, “And Earth has to continue to hold and care for the Galra prisoners for the time being while the coalition builds a more suitable location for prisoners to deal with them.”

“So when will the public be told all of this cause it isn’t on the news yet,” Hunk said for the first time. “And now that the negotiations are finished what are we going to do?” She knew that he wanted to stay here on Earth with his family most of the Paladins did.

“The agreement will be announced in a few days and then signed at a ceremony that all of us will attend,” she said feeling guilty for what she had to say to them. “And then we will begin making preparations to leave Earth and return to the conflict in space Voltron is needed out there now more than ever.” She could see by their faces that they were disappointed. “I know it is unpleasant but at least now you will be able to stay in touch with your families and return for visits when possible.” That comforted some of them and she hoped it was enough because soon they’d be playing a dangerous game attempting to put Kolivan on the throne of the Galra Empire and there were so many ways that could backfire on them all. Still at least they had a little time left to be with their families before they learned about that.

The end


End file.
